


241. ichor

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [246]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah is bleeding out gold: starlight and sunshine and the sound of choirs, all dripping onto the pavement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: gore]

“I will kill him,” Helena says, watching Sarah bleed gold as they run through the night-streets of the city. Well. Helena is running. Sarah is limping, but limping quick enough. She’s bitten right through her lip with the pain of it; her teeth touch each other through the skin, long sharp needles. Her skin keeps shivering as she drips starlight and sunshine and the sound of choirs onto the pavement.

“Forgot,” Sarah gasps, “forgot I could bleed.” She stumbles and then she’s sitting on the ground in the middle of the street.

“Sarah,” Helena says. She crouches down on the pavement next to her sister, who is staring at the place on her stomach where her skin gapes open. The cut is clean, like sliced paper, but gold pumps out anyways. Helena had forgotten they could bleed too. It’s been – a long time. Decades, maybe. Centuries? She doesn’t know. It’s Sarah’s job to remember these things, and Sarah is too busy pushing flaps of skin back together with her hands in an attempt to make her skin remember how to stitch itself whole again.

“Sarah,” Helena says again. “We have to go now. I can smell him coming.” She can. Hunters smell like: gunpowder, cold metal, the sound soda cans make when they open. Fsst- _psh_.

“It hurts,” Sarah says, staring at Helena with the wide eyes of children that they probably once were.

“He will die for it,” Helena says. “I will take him to tiny pieces for it. Please stand up.”

Sarah manages it. Helena presses her hands over her sister’s wound; it doesn’t help either. Sarah hums a pain-note when Helena’s claws skritch lightly over Sarah’s skin. Too sharp. All over, both of them, too sharp.

Helena pulls them towards an alley and Sarah slumps again, back to the wall, eyes closed. Green-gold veins through her eyelids: beautiful. “Don’t kill him,” she says. “Not alone, you can’t. Don’t be an idiot.”

“If I do it now,” Helena says, “then we can rest, and you can stop bleeding a path for him.”

“You could leave me,” Sarah says. Helena doesn’t even pretend that’s a question; it’s not, and if it was, she wouldn’t answer it. There is no answer to it. Saying _no_ implies that there is a world in which there is a _yes_. She peels her hand off of Sarah’s wound and looks at the way the goldblood is glittering on her skin. It’s already melted away Sarah’s jacket, pieces of road, but they are sisters and Sarah’s blood could never hurt Helena. Helena wipes it on the wall in a smear to watch it hiss and steam away at the brick.

She can smell the hunter coming. Not too far, now. He has a sharp silver gun and a sharp silver smile and she hates him and if Sarah told her to she would kill him and it would feel good. It would feel gold.

“Don’t,” Sarah says, like she can hear what Helena is thinking.

“I won’t let you die,” Helena says.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Helena says.

“I love you,” Helena says.

“I know,” Sarah says, and opens her eyes. They’re a bright high singing color in the dark, somewhere between green and gold and white. Too bright to look at, really. Helena looks anyways.

“I have a plan,” Sarah says. “It’s a stupid plan.”

“All of your plans are stupid,” Helena says.

“Yeah, but this one’s worse. Bleeding out levels of worse, Helena.”

“Better than letting you die,” Helena says. “Better than both of us dying. Yes?”

“Probably,” Sarah says. “I don’t know. I hope so.”

“Tell me,” Helena says, and Sarah opens her sharp sharp mouth and does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
